


Still

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [9]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: AB Rhyme scheme, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: One of my very few positive poems :)
Series: Poems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> One of my very few positive poems :)

The world is calm

when you are here;

Your voice a balm

upon my fear.

My mind stands still

when by your side.

I feel no chill,

to you I'm tied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :),  
> ~Leaf


End file.
